familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
White County, Indiana
White County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,643. The county seat is Monticello. History White County was formed in 1834. It was named for Isaac White of Equality, Illinois who was killed at the Battle of Tippecanoe in 1811. White was a Colonel in the Illinois militia, who volunteered to serve as a Private in the Indiana militia in the march against Prophetstown. He was placed under the command of Kentucky Maj. Joseph Hamilton Daveiss. The two exchanged swords in a demonstration of mutual respect at Fort Vincennes. In the Battle of Tippecanoe they died together and were buried in a common grave at Battle Ground. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.30%) is land and (or 0.70%) is water. Adjacent counties *Pulaski County (north) *Cass County (east) *Carroll County (southeast) *Tippecanoe County (south) *Benton County (west) *Jasper County (northwest/CST Border) Cities and towns Unincorporated towns *Cedar Point *East Monticello *Headlee *Idaville Townships Major highways * Interstate 65 * U.S. Route 24 * U.S. Route 231 * U.S. Route 421 * Indiana State Road 16 * Indiana State Road 18 * Indiana State Road 39 * Indiana State Road 43 * Indiana State Road 119 Railroads *CSX Transportation *Toledo, Peoria and Western Railway Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Monticello have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1963 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 25,267 people, 9,727 households, and 7,090 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 12,083 housing units at an average density of 24 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.20% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.19% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. 5.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.7% were of German, 21.1% American, 9.2% English and 8.6% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 9,727 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,707, and the median income for a family was $46,436. Males had a median income of $33,232 versus $21,431 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,323. About 4.30% of families and 7.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.80% of those under age 18 and 8.30% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools in White County are administered by the Frontier School Corporation, North White School Corporation, Tri-County School Corporation and Twin Lakes School Corporation. High Schools and Middle Schools *Tri-County Middle-Senior High School http://www.trico.k12.in.us/education/school/school.php?sectionid=4 *Frontier Junior-Senior High School http://fhs.frontier.k12.in.us/ *North White High School http://www.nwhite.k12.in.us/High%20School%20Web%20Site/ *North White Middle School http://www.nwhite.k12.in.us/Web%20Site/ *Roosevelt Middle School http://rms.twinlakes.k12.in.us/ *Twin Lakes High School http://tlhs.twinlakes.k12.in.us/ ' Elementary Schools' http://www.nwhite.k12.in.us/Buffalo/ *Eastlawn Elementary School http://el.twinlakes.k12.in.us/ *Frontier Elementary School http://fes.frontier.k12.in.us/ *Meadowlawn Elementary School http://ml.twinlakes.k12.in.us/ *Monon Elementary School http://www.nwhite.k12.in.us/Monon/ *Oaklawn Elementary School http://ol.twinlakes.k12.in.us/ *Tri-County Intermediate School http://www.trico.k12.in.us/education/school/school.php?sectionid=3 See also * Meadow Lake Wind Farm *National Register of Historic Places listings in White County, Indiana References External links *White County official website * Category:White County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1834 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1834